


[Podfic] Swan Song

by sophinisba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III, Female-Centric, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: One of my shortest podfics! The drabble text is "Swan Song", chapter 3 of the linked work.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry Potter ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/357244) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba). 



> One of my shortest podfics! The drabble text is "Swan Song", chapter 3 of the linked work.

Cover art by bessyboo

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/HarryPotter/Swan%20Song.mp3) | **Size:** 0.4 MB | **Duration:** 49 seconds

  
---|---


End file.
